Kiara/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Least I have my life figured out! What are you going to grow up to be, little brother?" "I can't believe we're related." "You wouldn't be stuck, if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree." "Thanks, Bunga. You might be stinky, but you sure are brave." "I might not be if it weren't for Kion and his friends. I guess he knew what he was doing when he picked them." The Rise of Makuu "Can't you do something about it, dad? You're king over all the animals in the Pride Lands." "Zazu's just received word that a herd of giraffe have just moved into the baboons' forest." "Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy to find Pride Rock full of baboons." "The animals in the Pride Lands need to get back where they belong!" "Oh, that's great. Uh, but don't you guys have bigger things to worry about? Like, oh, I dunno... Baboons overrunning Pride Rock?" Can't Wait to be Queen "I'm so sorry, Dad. Uh, how long will you be gone?" "The elands use that same path. If the elands step on the beehives, they'll get stung! The herd would break up and there could be chaos." "I ''am ''the Queen. And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands." "I think I just reconsidered your proposal." "Think you can take us both on?" Fuli's New Family "You girls ready?" "Come on, Zuri. Focus." "Ladies, follow me." "Ready?" "Thanks, Mom." Bunga and the King "Race you there." "Attending concerts is one duty I know I can handle." "Yeah, as in Dad's trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy." "But they're expecting all of us. What about tradition?" "For the rest of your days!" Baboons! "You know I have to be back soon. It's the first time I'm presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow. My mom and dad won't be there. It's just me. So I have to make a good impression." "Ugh! I said, 'We're trapped!' And I don't want to keep the buffaloes waiting. We have to find a way to cross that river!" "No time to wait. Besides, I've got a plan. We're gonna make a stepping stone path to shore. All we need is a few big stones." "That's what princesses do. Now let's get out of here. Kion?" "There are more important things than how you look. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a royal duty to perform." The Trail to Udugu "Are you gonna let me pin ya too?" "Maybe a bunch of animals who want to meet their future Queen... And her little brother." "Don't worry, I'll find it. I'm a better tracker than you." "Of course not. Over the thorns is the way to go. " "I won't argue that. Though you're the one who saw the tracks and figured out Mom jumped." The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "It's not so boring, if you're thirsty. Mom? Dad? Would it be okay if I tried to help Ma Tembo?" "Okay, my future advisor. Let's go!" "That was a good idea you had back there, Makini. I'm impressed." "I don't know what you're up to, Janja, but it's no good!" "Thanks, guys. But I burned my paws on the steam vent. I can't move too fast." Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Mom's right, Dad. I think you'll have fun." "Great! We can all leap together!" "Merry Christmas, Kion." "It's pretty, though." The Underground Adventure "Oh, no. I told you two not to call the Lion Guard for this." "Like helping the Pride Landers deal with the threat of Scar?" "Messy can be fun." "We're fine. Tiifu, what happened? Kion said we were safe. Why did you run?" "You were amazing, Tiifu." ‘“I think I’ll stick with you two. Quieter fun”’ The Queen's Visit "Dad asked me to take Queen Dhahabu around the Pride Lands, as her royal escort." "Well everyone in the Pride Lands is grateful for your help. This Dry Season is especially bad. So you can see how important the water treaty is for us." "Gotta admit, I don't know what the Pride Lands would do without the Lion Guard." "I know Tiifu and Zuri would also be honored to be your temporary guards." "I do need to help prepare for tonight's event." Category:Quotes